


Chicago's Finest

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero!Mickey, Crossover, DC and Marvel coexist, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Super!Ian, more DC than marvel but theres marvel references, sorry - Freeform, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: In a world filled with destruction and a war of Good vs Evil, Mickey Milkovich is caught in the middle. Unable to live a 'normal' life thanks to his powers, he works with The Underground, labelling himself an anti-hero as he helps villains with missions for his own personal gain.Up until this point, Mickey honestly never cared much for the superheroes in the sky that claimed justice whilst villains blew up cities for kicks down below, he just did what he needed to survive. That was until a certain hero showed up, and offered him to see another side of life.





	Chicago's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hero-based work, please be kind to me! I'm just doing this for something fun x

There was something so lonely about Mickey’s lifestyle, but he was happy this way. At least that's what he told himself. He always woke up far past noon, eating cereal for dinner in the silence of his shitty apartment before wandering to the bathroom where he fiddled with the cold and hot taps of his shower until it heated up just right. None of this really bothered him, and he had spent years living this way all for the sake of keeping a roof over his head.

When Mickey stepped under the pelting water, he let out a relaxing sigh as the heat eased the knots in his back caused by last night's late shift before letting the water soak his raven hair.

 _How did other’s do it? Doesn’t Batman get tired of saving Gotham?_ He wondered to himself. Although this wasn’t Gotham, this was Chicago, and he knew fighting crime here isn't even half as exciting as it was over there.

It was another work day (well, night) at the docks. Mickey’s job wasn’t hard and was quite simple, he was basically a security guard who was put in charge of other guards, and made sure the deals between whatever boss he had followed through with the receiving end.

Fellow guards seemed to worship him, and his bosses always hired him to come back for later missions. They liked to label Mickey ‘The Shadow Killer' because he always looked like a regular guard, hiding in the shadows of the threats’ eyes before showing his powers and knocking them to the ground.

Mickey always found the names that heroes and villains had created tacky, and never once thought he’d have one. He never wanted one, but after working for Falcone it stuck. Falcone was Mickey's ex-boss that saw him as a God, a true secret weapon who was designed to kill, and yes, Mickey had killed plenty of times, but that doesn’t make him a villain when even the best of heroes kill, too.

Shutting the water off, Mickey pulled the curtain aside and held his hand out, lazily using his mind to levitate the towel from the rack at quick speeds over to his palm. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, shutting the curtain with another hand movement before heading out.

Telekinesis: a power Mickey had ever since he was a child. He wasn’t sure how it happened, his parents called it a miracle, but his mother always worried her son would end up like the superheroes that risked their lives for the sake of humanity. _Sorry, mom._ But he technically wasn’t doing anything wrong, he wasn’t risking his life for humanity, but rather for the sake of keeping himself off the streets and out of his father's household. He hoped she’d understand that, if she were still here.

He didn’t really have many other powers, he was a master with guns and was a trained fighter thanks to Falcone. But somehow, he was also capable of hurting even the strongest of people (or aliens.) He wasn’t sure how, or why he can do that, and he’d rather not question it, because all that mattered to him was getting the job done and usually, he did. 

 

As he waited for his uniform to dry, Mickey washed the dishes and listened to the TV in the background. He could’ve done a Matilda and used his powers to do the chores, but telekinetic powers do get boring after a while and you prefer to do them yourself.

_‘Red Wonder at it Again! Chicago’s Finest Hero saved 34 people from a burning building on West Washington Street earlier today. In a beam of red energy, he defused the fire before emergency services arrived. 3 people are being treated for minor injuries’_

Mickey huffed, drying his hands on his dishtowel as he leaned against the archway to his living area. He watched _Red Wonder_ as he flew and sped through the burning building, coming out completely unharmed. He was impressed, but cringed at that cape, black on the outside but red on the inside, showing the perfect physique of the hero that was covered in a skin-tight black and red super-suit. He didn’t understand the need for capes, they seemed pointless to him. Mickey didn’t need a cape to be defined as _super,_ so what was the point?

Red was the only ginger he knew of that looked good in those colours and Mickey could admit to himself that he was attractive. He continued to watch the TV to eyeball at the hero and how the stream of reports went running to hear a few words from the him, but he took off before they had a chance. _How disappointing._

_‘In other news, Bruce Wayne has touched down in Chicago! Mr. Wayne was seen in the Southside donating—”_

“I’ve heard enough” Mickey muttered, switching the TV off with his mind. The sound of the dryer completing it's cycle followed, making Mickey smile, “Perfect timing.”

 

Mickey suited up in his typical fashion; chest-plate, tight black shirt, khaki’s, dark-grey hoodie and brown jacket on top since it was going to be a cold night at the docks. Mickey then proceeded to load up his guns and put on his holsters, making sure he had all his weapons on him. This was the standard routine for him, followed by the fingerless gloves and black mask he used over his eyes to keep some mystery in his persona. He loved wearing the mask, it made his blue eyes darker and more intimidating.

When he pulled up at work, it was as dead as it felt. He knew it was going to be a slow, quiet night, and he was dreading it. But first, Mickey had some business to attend to, heading inside the ship and avoiding the hellos of his fellow co-workers as he approached his boss’ office.

He didn’t even knock, his ego getting the best of him as he pushed the door open. There Roman Sionis sat (AKA. Black Mask) minding his business in a shabby, rusted office that only swayed slightly thanks to the current beneath them.

“We need to talk” Mickey muttered, closing the door behind him.

“What for?” Black Mask responded darkly, leaning his elbows on his desk as his fingers linked together. Mickey kept his composure as he approached, looking past the skull-shaped mask he wore and directly to his eyes.

“You underpaid me last night”

Black Mask scoffed, “What makes you think that?”

“You gave me two grand, you promised me six”

He shrugged, “Get the job done, and you get the other four”

“No!” Mickey sternly negotiated, stepping closer, “we never agreed on that. If I don’t get that four grand, I’m out of here”

A sigh came from the man behind the desk, leaning back in his chair now. He didn’t say a word.

“And I _know_ more than _anyone_ that you need me around here” Mickey continued, “without me, your guards will lose.”

“Who says there’s going to be a fight to lose?” The boss plainly stated

“You’re headed to Gotham once the cargo is on board, you sure there won’t be a grown man dressed as a bat trying to stop you?”

Still, Black Mask remained silent. Mickey snarled with frustration, slamming his fist on the table as he leaned over the desk to intimidate the skull-faced boss with a low voice.

“You wouldn’t have hired me if you didn’t need me. This cargo is important. You know it, and I know it. So, you’ll hand over the money, or you risk the chance of losing your precious _fucking_ venom”

“Fine!” Black Mask grunted with frustration, going to open the safe under the desk. Mickey smirked with triumph and stood back up, watching Sionis tap in the numbers and open it up to retrieve the cash.

When most people dealt with Black Mask the way Mickey was, they would usually end up dead, but Mickey wasn’t just _Mickey_ to this man. Mickey’s bosses _feared_ him. They needed to keep Mickey happy, otherwise their master-plans would be toast.

Closing the safe, Black Mask went to hand over the plastic bag filled with the cash. Just as Mickey grabbed it, Sionis tugged on it, snarling as he threatened, “Listen to me, Shadow. If something gets in the way of this delivery and you don’t fix it, I promise you’ll be a dead man.”

His threat didn’t bother Mickey who pulled it completely from his grip, “Nothing will stand in the way for as long as I get paid,” he grinned, “Nice doing business with you, boss.”

Roman Sionis hummed, “yes, now get out of my office and do your job.”

“Got it” Mickey nodded, heading out the door.

 

He put the cash in the glove compartment of his car before heading back to the ship. The Chicago wind froze almost every limb as he made his way inside, pulling his hoodie over his head.

For the most part, the night had been quiet. Black Mask’s men started to transfer the delivery onto the ship whilst guards just did their regular pacing. Mickey was growing bored of walking non-stop and decided to make things easier for the workers by levitating some of the crates on board. It was moments like this that showed Mickey was good in a way, but not good enough to be a _Hero_ , that just wasn’t his style.

It wasn’t until 4am that Mickey officially had nothing to do. So, he took a seat outside by the door, just watching and listening out for anything unusual. Sure, it was cold, but it beat being inside with a heap of people that just annoyed him most of the time with shit he didn’t care about.

Mickey began to reminisce from sitting out here alone. He remembered one of the first big jobs he had. Falcone was just a regular Mafia guy, wanting to transport cocaine from his Gotham warehouse to the one in Metropolis that was right across the bay. Everything was working out fine, but Mickey kept his eye out for Batman or any other hero trying to ‘save the day.’

What Mickey didn’t expect was for a villain to interrupt the schedule—It was the Joker and Harley Quinn that came sauntering in and in less than a minute started a war just because they were bored. Joker fired gunshots and Harley started hitting men over the head and poisoning them with gas.

Mickey couldn’t remember much of the fight thanks to his adrenaline, but he remembers shooting Joker’s men in clown masks before using his powers to pin the two main villains against the wall. It was pretty intense, and only a couple died, but the Joker and Harley had a bigger plan than what Mickey had assumed. They wanted to take over Falcone’s industry, steal his cash and leave the mafia man for dead.

When Mickey had the Clown Prince of Crime and his psychotic sidekick tied up with a bow for Falcone to deal with, he could still recall what the Joker had said.

_“You seem like the young man who can enjoy a joke! Why don't you stop working for this looney and work with me!?" he laughed in his typical clown fashion, “you’d fit right in!”_

_“I don’t work for people because they’re funny, I work because they have money” Mickey grumbled_

_“Oh, I have the perfect plan to get you money!” The Joker insisted with a wide grin, “sneak into Falcone’s office, shoot him, and take the cash!” He laughed, the creepy tone of it shivered down Mickey’s spine._

_“Good plan, Puddin’!” Harley cheered in her pitchy voice, “C’mon killer, it’s what ya good at, so why not give it a go! You wouldn’t want to disappoint Mistah J, would ya?”_

_For a moment, Mickey almost considered it, but these were real psychopaths. One wrong move, and the whole gig would be up. In the end, the cash just wouldn’t be worth it._

_“Sorry kids, I got better things to do with my time” Mickey declined, crossing his arms. Harley pouted whilst the Joker looked at the door where Falcone entered, and that was when it was Mickey’s turn to leave._

Of course, the couple survived. Not that they’re a couple anymore, but Mickey did eventually work for them, both as a pair and as single people. Harley was always good to Mickey and now claimed the same anti-hero status, so it was always nice when Mickey had the chance to work for her. As for the Joker, he’d rather forget that happened. He was underpaid, overworked and frankly, Batman sent the Joker back to the asylum so many times it just wasn’t worth sticking around the Funhouse.

Mickey’s reminiscence of the good ol’ days were quickly snapped out of by the sound of a gunshot followed by the yelling of another guard.

“He’s here!” The voice echoed, _Shit!_

Mickey pulled out his gun, hitting the lockdown button as he ran inside without hesitation, “Everybody move! Load that cargo! We’ve got this!”

Everyone frantically started to scatter as Mickey pointed guards in the correct directions. He kept a lookout, making sure his gun was ready to fire.

“C’mon, batfreak” he muttered, standing in the middle of the room as he looked in all directions.  He had fought off this man before, he could do it again. He was just a man, after all.

Mickey could just hear the guards dropping to the floor one by one and his heartbeat somehow remained steady whilst the other guards in the room started to panic. Typically, Batman found another way in that wasn’t the front door, so he kept his eyes on the vents below and above him, but what took him by surprise was the rattling of the door that was bolted shut.

That was when Mickey realized they may be dealing with someone _other_ than the Batman.

The door pull open with an ear-aching screech and a man that looked similar to Mickey stepped inside, except he wore a red mask that covered his entire face, like it was a mockery of Black Mask. Mickey thought that it was Red Hood for a minute, but why would he be able to walk in just like that and break down a bolted door?

“Open fire!” Mickey called and everyone started to shoot, but it was no use. Whoever this man was, was fighting these men in record speeds, knocking them out one by one as if he were saving Mickey for last.

He had seen enough. Mickey put away the gun and used his power to get a grip on the man, pulling him towards him now. Mickey struggled, feeling his head ache in a way that was indescribable to the ordinary human, even the veins in Mickey’s wrists pounded from how hard the pull was. The man in Mickey’s grip started to grow a glowing beam around him and Mickey squinted, realizing the color… _red?_

_Red Wonder._

The beam around Red Wonder expanded with his strength as he broke free from Mickey’s telekinesis. Mickey became breathless, weakened by Red as he zoomed around to Mickey, his fist quick to hit Mickey’s temple, but luckily, Mickey was quicker.

He blocked the blow and started to fight back. The two fought, punching and kicking, Mickey was more than immune to his super strength when his body was in overdrive. But the beaming glow got brighter as Red worked harder, running at super speeds as to confuse Mickey as he came around to punch him in the jaw.

Mickey let out a roar of anguish as he shoved him back with his palms as well as his mind. Red Wonder skidded, crouching down to grab the floor so he couldn’t go any further.

“The Shadow Killer in the flesh” Red Wonder snickered, “like the outfit?”

“Think you broke into my closet” Mickey muttered, “how do you know who I am?”

“You’re in the database, but I honestly thought you were a myth” Red stated, slowly standing upright as he made his way over, “I need to talk to Black Mask.”

“Not going to happen” Mickey assured, keeping his composure, “Why are you here? Don’t you have a kitten to pull out of a tree?”

“I think you know exactly why I’m here! Don’t you know what he’s going to do with that venom!? He’s going to sell it on the streets, people will die—”

“People are already dying!” Mickey argued, “If you want to get to Black Mask, you’ll have to get through me, first”

“Fine” Red hummed, his tone turning flirtatious, “I like the thought of that”

Without further hesitation, Mickey threw a punch and Red caught it, going to twist his arm but Mickey broke him off, chest heaving as he gathered his thoughts, preparing to give his all.

_You got this, Mick. It’s just a man in a suit._

Red lunged forward and Mickey got a hold of him with his powers before his hands had the chance. It was a struggle, but Mickey persisted, feeling himself sweat from the pain as he used all his energy to shove back as hard as he could, making the invincible man go flying back into the walls of the ship.

It was hard enough to cause damage to the Red Wonder and Mickey just had to grin as he hit the floor, the hero now in a daze as he slowly began to rise. Mickey caught him in the grip of his telekinesis, now pulling him towards him while he was off-guard. Red tried to fight it, holding a fist in the air for Mickey’s cheek to catch but Mickey pulled him towards the ground instead, kneeing him in the face.

Red grunted at the impact and felt the Shadow’s fingers in his bright orange hair as he pulled his head back, hard. Mickey punched his face just for the heck of it and when he looked down, mask he wore had disappeared, revealing his true face for a quick moment.

Their eyes met in a blue and green haze, Red could hear the _ka-thunk_ of Shadow’s heart as Shadow stared, searching that face as if he felt he could recognize it from somewhere. He swore he knew that face, but the mask quickly reappeared, snapping Mickey out of his momentary gaze. He raised a fist, ready to go again.

While it was just a moment for Mickey, Red Wonder got caught in a vision staring into the Shadow Killer’s eyes that made seconds feel like minutes.

_Ian was suddenly at home, in bed, chuckling with the Shadow Killer beside him. Except, he didn’t have a mask covering his eyes, and Ian was appreciating the pale yet deep shade of blue._

_There wasn’t so much speaking, for some reason it was mute and all Ian could see was how beautiful Shadow looked up close. Ian’s finger dragged along his lower lip as he whispered something Ian couldn’t figure out, but there were happy together. A couple._

_Their lips met and Ian could feel the intensity of the love this couple shared, but how?_

Ian broke out of the vision and tried to use his manipulative perception power to cover his face, but was immediately met with the Shadow Killer’s fist, knocking him out instantly before he had the chance to reconsider or focus on anything but that vision.

Mickey stared down at the superhero who was now in his traditional outfit, passed out on the floor. Mickey was honestly shocked, he knew what he saw, he knew that face, but he just couldn’t pin-point who it was. It was a beautiful face, and was the face was someone he knew, probably a long time ago. But there wasn’t time to think about that when Black Mask was stepping out of his office, briefcase in tow.

“Shadow Killer, we’re abandoning ship. Everyone’s locking the cargo up and we’re deadbolting the entire ship”

“But, why?” Mickey wondered, still in a daze from what just happened

“Who’s to say more of the Justice League won’t show up to collect their kin? It’s best we go, you don’t have the strength to take on Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman right now, none of us do.”

“What am I meant to do about Red? These men?” Mickey questioned, less snarky than usual as Sionis reached the door.

“Leave them out in the cold.”

Black Mask walked out, leaving the door open to let in the cool air that made the room feel ghostly. Mickey looked around at all the passed-out bodies, as well as Red Wonder who lay before him. While he just wanted to continue standing here in awe at that fight, he knew he had to get moving before another superhero showed up and possibly locked him away in an asylum.

He carried the men out with help from others Red hadn’t reached yet. He would have used his powers if his brain wasn’t starting to throb ferociously from the torment he put himself through. He never experienced his limits being reached like that before. He typically fought heroes that were human, and he was more than positive Red Wonder was far from that.

As they carried the last man out, one of the other men spoke up, “did you need us to help you carry out _firecrotch?_ ”

“Nah, I got it” Mickey assured, “you get going before someone shows, you’re more involved with this operation than I am”

With a nod, they understood and made a break for it. Mickey sighed, looking at the destruction surrounding him before gazing to the sky that was slowly getting lighter. _Morning_. Just the thought of the sun was enough to make Mickey tired.

He made his way inside to pick up the last injured man (if he could be called that) before carrying him outside. He was surprisingly light in Mickey’s arms despite how muscular and limp he was. Mickey took the time to investigate the hero up close, admiring the broidery of his skin-tight metallic suit and the velvety touch of Red Wonder’s cape and how it felt somewhat warm in Mickey’s chilly fingertips.

Mickey watched Red’s face as he carefully lowered him onto the wet, cold grass and how at peace he seemed to be. He bit his lip curiously, wishing to take off the burgundy eye-mask to reveal the person beneath, but something in him told him not to. At least not yet.

So, he got up and gave one last glance before making his way to his car. He tried to stop thinking about the superhero he left in the dirty grass and focused on what really matters to him—the cash in his glove compartment. He let out a chuckle of success, because he had managed to obtain the six thousand dollars without having to embark on the journey to Metropolis. _Thank You, God!_

 

When Mickey got home, he cleaned the wounds over his kitchen sink and let his thoughts go over his experience constantly. He knew he was going to get over-obsessed with finding out who this man was, because he knew that face, but from where? It was beginning to irritate his mind to the point where he swore he was beginning to _hate_ the firey-haired man in that red and black super-suit.

“Who the _fuck_ wears a cape? in 2017?” Mickey muttered to himself as he scrubbed hard at his bloody knuckles, remembering the velvety warmth Red’s cape held.

Frustrated, Mickey threw in the towel. That was it for him, he needed to sleep this off.  

He crashed onto his bed and started to fall asleep instantly. He tried to ignore how the back of his mind couldn’t stop replaying the moment he saw that face behind the mask, and how his heart reacted to it. Why couldn’t he just let it go?

Mickey wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw the Red Wonder. The feeling in his head almost guaranteed that, and he couldn’t wait to just knock him to the ground once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Readers of TFFY; Surprise!! I hope you liked this! I've been really enjoying this idea for a while now and wanted to share this as a treat to enjoy whilst I perfect chapter 30 (which will be up in a few days! (no maybe's this time, I'm serious))
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this fun little story while I work on chapter 30. I'm sorry it's taken so long and I hope it's worth the wait! xx
> 
> Twitter: @igotamagicpenis


End file.
